


Secrets

by Thornweed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornweed/pseuds/Thornweed
Summary: Ginny Weasley knew everyone's secrets. It didn't take her long to figure out Hermione's.





	Secrets

Ginny Weasley knew everyone’s secrets. She had always been the most observant member of her family and naturally figured them all out easily. She had known when George was going to propose to Angelina, known that Fleur was pregnant before she had even told Bill, and Ginny had known that Ron and Hermione were not going to last through their first Christmas.  
When they had announced on Christmas Day that after six months together they were better as friend, each family member had taken it differently. 

Harry, astigmatic as ever, was completely shocked; worried that the only family he had would be broken forever. Fleur and Bill had said nothing but seemed to have an entire conversation silently as their eyes met. Arthur just nodded sadly while Molly Weasley burst into tears and had to be given a calming draught. 

But Ginny had seen it coming. She knew that as much as everyone wanted Ron and Hermione together there was just something missing. The puzzle pieces lined up but they just didn’t fit together.

In the months that followed Ron and Hermione had made an effort to still be friends. They met Harry for lunch often at the ministry and were cordial to each other at Sunday dinners. Smiles and nods of acceptance passed between them. Things weren’t even awkward when Ron started dating Padma Patil not three months later. 

Hermione did seem to cut down on her visits after the anniversary of the battle. She chose instead to focus on her career. She was always quick with an excuse of why she had to miss some gathering. She would work late into the evening, be the first back there in the morning, and her weekends were spent entirely at the ministry.

Harry complained often about not seeing Hermione. He invited her to join Ginny and him at every opportunity, but Hermione would never show. He even went as far as complaining to Kingsley Shacklebolt that Hermione needed time off. Ginny herself had tried to persuade Hermione to take a break, but Hermione was determined. There would be days of no contact with her before she would have a quick floo chat. Weeks would go by with only a letter delivered by one of the ministry owls.

I hope all is well. Things are fine. I’m really close to a breakthrough. Thanks for understanding.  
-Hermione

Before long it was months since they had heard from Hermione. Summer and Fall had come and gone without a word from her, not even on her birthday. Molly had thought that they would see Hermione on Halloween but before they knew it Christmas had snuck up on them all. Everyone was gathered at The Burrow singing carols and drinking eggnog by the fire when the knock on the door made everyone stop in their tracks. 

Harry and Ron, newly appointed aurors, were the first to respond by pulling out their wands and shushing everyone. The entire house was silent as the door slowly creaked open to reveal Hermione smiling at everyone with snowflakes slowly melting on her bushy head. 

“I’ve brought someone with me,” her sweet voice called out before she open the door fully to show Sirius Black returned from the veil.

There was a moment of pure pandemonium as Sirius and Hermione were bombarded with security questions and eventually hugs of welcome. Cries of ‘congratulations’ and ‘welcome back’ were said over Harry’s misty smiles and Sirius’ happy tears. Ginny watched the bedlam through her own tears as everyone settled and champagne was brought out from some hidden cupboard along with a bottle of Ogden’s finest and Sirius bent down hugging Hermione whispering a thank you into her ear.

It hadn’t caught Ginny off guard at how normal it felt having Sirius and Hermione back in their lives again. The two would religiously show up to the Sunday dinners at the Burrow as if wanting to make up for lost time. Sirius would call on Harry to go to the pub or for a late night glass of firewhiskey and game of chess. Hermione cut back her hours at the ministry and could be expected at every birthday party; every celebration. But through the garden parties and lunches in Diagon Alley, Ginny could see that there was something that Hermione was hiding.

Ginny would watch carefully as Hermione stared off into space with a smile on her lips. She would listen to Hermione’s soft sighs when the room got quiet and she knew that Hermione had a secret. 

“Hermione dear,” Molly would say at tea. “You look so happy. Life must be treating you well.” 

Hermione would merely nod her head and smile on the edge of her tea cup, not caring to elaborate further as a slight blush crept up her cheeks. Later Ginny saw that saw same blush make an appearance when Sirius appeared with Harry.

It was then that Ginny began scrutinizing the witch and animagus. She could see how the two seemed to gravitate towards each other during busy family functions; how they always found reasons to be near each other. She would watch how Sirius would walk into a room his eyes searching for someone and his shoulders would sag slightly with disappointment when Hermione wasn’t there. 

Hermione and Sirius were conducting a well choreographed affair right under everyone’s noses, but Ginny could see through it. Their hugs would last just a few seconds too long for friends. They sat just a little too close for to be casual. Even though they arrived and left separately, it was always within minutes of each other. No, if you weren’t looking for it you wouldn’t see it but it was there; a blossoming relationship.

Harry was as oblivious as ever and Ginny surely wasn’t going to tell him about the new developments. He was just fine believing that everything was merely friendly between his best friend and his godfather. Even Ron was unaware. One night he of all people made jokes about the love bites on Hermione’s neck during dinner causing her to flush red with embarrassment. No one noticed the smug smile on Sirius’ face. No one but Ginny. 

Another evening Arthur asked where Sirius had gone off to. No one had seen him sneak into the pantry behind Hermione. No one had heard the moans. No one but Ginny.

It was absurd that no one else had caught on to the two. They seemed to bring out the best in each other. Sirius was more grounded when around Hermione and Hermione was more spontaneous around Sirius. One look from Hermione would having Sirius putting down his firewhiskey and switching to butterbeer. One look from Sirius and Hermione would disappear out the back door with Sirius following not soon after. 

Ginny had seen them in the darkness once. Sirius taking a drag off his cigarette with Hermione saying something to him that Ginny couldn’t make out. In the next moment Sirius had flicked the butt away and pulled Hermione to him in a rough and passionate kiss. When Harry had called to find out where Ginny had run off to, she had squeaked at being caught spying and rushed to her fiancee in the other room.

The next time Ginny had caught them had been at Hermione’s birthday party at The Burrow. The garden was decorated with fairy lights and Molly had made a huge cake. When it was time to cut the cake Ginny went in search of the birthday girl and she had found her upstairs. The door to the bathroom was cracked open a smidge and one glance in had a rush of heat flooding Ginny’s body. Hermione was sitting on the edge of the sink, her dress pushed up to her hips and her feet on the edge of the countertop. The straps of her dress were off her shoulders and her breasts exposed as a large tattooed hand groped one roughly pulling on her nipple. Ginny’s eyes followed the arm down and saw that Sirius’ head was between Hermione’s thighs and he was feasting like a man starved. Hermione let out a low moan, her cheeks flushed with desire as she looked down at Sirius working between her alabaster thighs. Ginny watched as Hermione’s petite manicured fingers ran through Sirius’ raven locks before gripping them tightly causing Sirius to moan and work faster. 

“Almost,” Hermione gasped pushing Sirius’ head to where she craved more attention. Ginny flushed herself and it was only the voice of Fleur that pulled her away from the sight before her.

“Ginny? Hermione? Time for cake,” Fleur called from the bottom of the stairs and Ginny turned around and rushed back downstairs telling her that Hermione would be down in a few minutes. No one noticed the blush on Ginny’s cheeks as Hermione came out to the garden perfectly presentable with Sirius following a minute later. 

Ginny didn’t mention it to anyone, especially not her fiance, and a month later when it was Sirius’ birthday Ginny tried to distract Harry all night just in case he started catching on. She would watch as Sirius’ eyes seemed to follow Hermione around the party before watching her slip upstairs. She watched as casually Sirius stood to go to the loo. Ginny waited for as long as she could before curiosity got the better of her and she found herself sneaking upstairs as well. She found them in Hermione’s old room. Ginny’s breath caught in her chest as she watched Sirius lean back on the bed before sitting up again on his elbows to watch Hermione between his legs, her bushy head bobbing as she moaned. She licked him from base to tip before taking him deep in her mouth again. 

“Fuck, Mione. Just like that,” Sirius moaned throwing his head back in ecstasy as he reached down to grab a fist full of Hermione’s hair and Ginny was once again flooded with desire.She held back her own moan when she heard Sirius gasp as Hermione reached up to fondle his tight sac. 

Before Ginny could do something she heard George start to ascend the stairs with Angeline surely looking for their own private area. Ginny turned and met them in the middle of stairs blocking their path. 

“Ginny!” George slurred grabbing her in a tight hug. Angelina flashed an apologetic smile before turning George back and escorting him back down to the party. Ginny sighed and looked back at the now closed door before she too returned downstairs.

Soon Ginny found herself obsessed with the non couple. She would watch Sirius grab the quaffle during weekend quidditch games and watch the muscles of his arms and hands, imagining they were grasping Hermione’s breasts. She would watch how Hermione would eat an ice pop in the garden and imagine it was Sirius she was sucking on. Once after a long afternoon sitting on the rug playing with Teddy, Hermione had stood and stretched letting out a long moan and Ginny had to excuse herself from the room. 

It got worse before it got better. Ginny found herself flooing over to Hermione’s flat unannounced hoping to catch them again only to be disappointed time and again. She would stalk them with her eyes at any and every get together and follow them around at parties. She would think about them while she was pleasuring herself the nights Harry worked late. 

Before long Christmas came again and along with the yuletide celebration came the anniversary of Sirius returning from the veil. Presents were exchanged and egg nog passed around. Ginny was just about to head home with Harry when she saw Hermione and Sirius get caught under the mistletoe together. Sirius’s barking laugh filled the room as Hermione’s cheeks flushed red. 

“Oh come on, Kitten. You can’t deny you’ve been waiting for this all night.” 

Hermione froze and Sirius dipped her back, his lips attacking her own as he thrust his tongue into her willing mouth swallowing her moan as the room erupted in drunken laughter and applause at Sirius’s antics. 

Hermione stumbled as Sirius put her back on her feet to the sound of cat calls and she glared at the Marauder.

“I will make you pay for that, Sirius.”

“Promises. Promises, Kitten,” he said as he walked out the room towards the backdoor for a smoke, leaving Hermione to deal with the embarrassment.

Ginny didn’t say anything. She couldn’t if she wanted to. Her heart was beating too fast. The kiss had been everything that she had wanted. Everything that could have dreamed of and everything she craved. Passionate and full of something else that Ginny felt was missing in her own kisses with Harry. After months of watching Sirius and Hermione from afar Ginny realized the one thing she was trying to ignore from deep inside herself. Ginny needed more.

It was later that night when Ginny made a decision. She waited for Harry to go to bed and listened for his soft gentle snores before kissing him on the head, hopping out of bed, and flooing over to Hermione’s flat. She couldn’t help herself. After all, what was the saying? Curiosity killed the cat.

Ginny stood and brushed the dust off of her shoulders before walking with a purpose upstairs. She could hear soft moans coming from Hermione’s room and Ginny had to steady herself. The bedroom door was wide open and she immediately felt warmth in her stomach as she looked inside. 

The room was dark, only illuminated by the light of the almost full moon through the window. Hermione was on naked on the bed. Her eyes were shut tight and her back arched off the bed as Sirius lapped at her center. Ginny watched, lost in the moment, as Hermione’s chest heaved with sighs of pleasure. Perspiration made her skin glisten and Ginny was mesmerized by the sight.  
Hermione’s slender hand fondled her breast while Ginny’s began to creep up her own stomach and did the same. When Hermione’s other hand moved down her writhing body only to grasp Sirius’ midnight locks, Ginny had to let out a soft moan. Luckily for her, Hermione’s own scream filled the room as her orgasm hit and Sirius’ tongue continuing to lick as Hermione rode his face through the waves of pleasure.

“Fuck,” Sirius practically moaned, “I love your taste, Mione. I could eat you all night.” 

In one swift move he climbed on top of Hermione and kissed her soundly. Ginny couldn’t help but stare at the muscles of his naked body as he moved over the witch caressing her from collar bone to hip. Much too soon for Ginny, Hermione had pushed Sirius back onto the bed and swung her leg over him. Sirius wasted no time in grasping his cock in hand for her. Wetness pooled in Ginny’s knickers as she watched Sirius rub his large cock up and down Hermione’s wet slit. Hermione moved her hips along with Sirius, teasing him slowly before impaling herself on him. He let out a loud guttural moan that shook Ginny’s core. 

Hermione wasted no time as she swiveled her hips over Sirius causing the animagus to throw his head back and push his feet into the mattress for traction as he began thrusting up to meet Hermione. The room was filled with the sounds of bodies slapping together. Sighs and moans echoed through the house. 

Ginny couldn’t hold back any longer and her hand found it’s way to the part of her body that craved to be touched. She made quick work of the knot in her pajama pants, pushing them aside and rubbing her throbbing nub. 

When she looked up again her brown eyes met another set of brown. Hermione stared back at her, never stopping her hip movements. Ginny’s heart was hammering in her chest but her fingers never stopped working. Beads of sweat appeared on her upper lip and her senses were filled with the smell of sex in the air. 

“Touch yourself,” Sirius grunted to Hermione and she followed his command. Ginny could tell he was close and she was too. It took only a few flicks before Hermione and Ginny were crying out at the same time with Sirius following a moment later. Hermione fell across Sirius with a contented sigh as Sirius squeezed his eyes shut.

“You’re going to be the death of me. You know that, Mione?” Sirius wheezed trying to catch his breath with Hermione on top of him. 

She smiled before kissing him softly. “I believe I brought you back from death if you remember correctly.”

Sirius’ barking laughter filled the room as he reached forward to push a sweaty lock of hair behind Hermione’s ear.

“That you did, love. And I will always be grateful for it.” He kissed her again. “I love you, Hermione.”

“I love you too, Sirius.” 

Ginny backed away quietly to leave the two alone. She knew that Sirius’ and Hermione’s secret affair wouldn’t be a secret much longer, but Ginny wouldn’t be the one to tell it. She straightened her pajama pants as she turned to make her way to the fireplace. With her curiosity sated she let a soft sigh escape her smiling lips and disappeared in the green flames.

The soft smile would be on Ginny’s lips for weeks. For now Ginny had a secret, too.


End file.
